Nunca más
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Yami está sufriendo y nadie lo sabe. Cuando el ladrón Bakura se entera de esto, nuevos sentimientos empiezan a surgir. BakuraxYami OneShot


Nunca más

**Nunca más**

La noche había caído en tierras egipcias. Todo parecía estar tranquilo; el día había pasado como todos los demás y ahora muchos se disponían a descansar. Mientras tanto, en el palacio era igual. Todo estaba en silencio y eran pocas las personas que caminaban por el enorme lugar. Una de ellas era Yami, el Faraón. En realidad ya se dirigía a sus aposentos, aunque la idea no le agradaba mucho.

Ya no era el mismo de antes. Ahora se notaba pálido y delgado y pocas veces hablaba. Pero al parecer nadie lo había notado, o tal vez solo no le habían dado ninguna importancia al asunto.

Yami suspiró, cada vez se acercaba más a su destino. Y aunque la idea de descansar sonaba tentadora, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Se detuvo un momento, mirando el agua del pequeño lago que se encontraba en medio de los jardines en donde él estaba.

Quién lo hubiera dicho, el Faraón, Dios Halcón, estaba en lo que podría llamarse un estado de depresión. Él no lo admitía, claro está, ya que a pesar de todo, muy dentro de él seguía siendo el mismo joven arrogante de siempre. No admitía su debilidad, él era Faraón y no podía ser débil.

Siguió ahí parado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Si Ra ahora le diera el derecho de escoger la vida o la muerte, escogería la muerte de inmediato. No podía negarlo, se sentía mal, enfermo y sí, aunque costara trabajo admitirlo, se sentía débil.

De pronto, sintió como alguien lo empujaba con fuerza, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al lago. Cuando intentó sacar su cabeza del agua para respirar, encontró que no podía. Alguien no lo dejaba salir!

Al principio forcejeó contra su enemigo, pero luego una idea asaltó su mente. Esto era lo que necesitaba, ahora tenía una buena excusa para morir. Después de todo, no era él el que estaba intentando quitarse la vida, cierto? Dejó de forcejear contra quien fuera que lo tenía agarrado y esperó, sintiendo como el aire empezaba a faltarle.

Bakura miró las acciones de Yami confundido. Por qué no luchaba? Acaso se iba a dejar morir tan fácilmente? Fastidiado, sacó al Faraón del agua, dejándolo a la orilla del lago. No era así como quería que terminara todo. No iba a matar a alguien que no luchaba.

Yami de inmediato empezó a toser, sintiendo sus pulmones arder en fuego.

-Quién anda ahí!- preguntó uno de los guardias mientras se acercaba. Al ver a Bakura, llamó a los demás y de inmediato lo sacaron del agua, apuntándolo con sus lanzas y espadas. –No te muevas!- exclamó el hombre al ver al ladrón intentando escapar.

-Mi Señor, quiere que lo llevemos a los calabozos?- interrogó otro de los guardias.

-Por qué, si acaba de salvar mi vida- afirmó Yami, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los hombres. Con cierta dificultad, se puso de pie, llevando luego su mirada hasta encontrarse con la del que mucho tiempo fue su enemigo. –Estaba distraído y caí al lago, él me escuchó pidiendo ayuda y me salvó- explicó. Bakura lo miró, sus ojos mostrando una sorpresa infinita. Por qué mentía Yami?

-"Sus ojos… qué demonios le pasó?"- se preguntó. Ese no era el Faraón que él había conocido. No era el joven con el que había luchado desde siempre. Este parecía ser alguien completamente distinto. Y sus ojos… no eran los mismos. Ya no tenían ese brillo que siempre los había caracterizado, ahora estaban sin brillo alguno, casi sin vida. Y no solo eso, la piel del joven estaba pálida, ya no era la misma.

-Qué quiere que hagamos con él entonces, Faraón?-

-Puede quedarse en una de las habitaciones, sino, entonces déjenlo ir- Eso fue lo último que dijo, ya que luego, se retiró del lugar.

-"Bueno, esto sí no me lo esperaba. Dormir, un ladrón como yo, en el palacio de Faraón? Rayos, qué fue lo que le pasó?"- se dijo, mirando a Yami, quien ya iba lejos.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal. Pero para Bakura, las cosas no estaban para nada normales. La noche anterior, los guardias casi que lo habían obligado a quedarse en una de las lujosas habitaciones del palacio, alegando que había le había salvado la vida a Faraón y que por eso estaban agradecidos y otras cosas a las que no le interesó poner atención.

En realidad, su atención estaba centrada en Yami. Algo le pasaba al joven, estaba seguro de eso. Y ciertamente, su comportamiento débil no le gustaba para nada al ladrón. No era divertido pelear con alguien que no podía defenderse. Siempre se pasaba molestando al Faraón porque le gustaba hacerlo enojar, pero ahora no veía enojo!

-"Demonios, tengo que hacer algo… sino, a quién voy a molestar de ahora en adelante?"- se dijo. Con ese pensamiento, salió de la habitación, con la intención de buscar al Faraón.

Lo encontró en la sala de trono. Estaba solo, mirando por uno de los balcones, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos. Le estaba dando la espalda, así que el ladrón entró en silencio y cerró la enorme puerta, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Yami no se movió, Bakura sonrió, al parecer el joven no había notado su presencia. Caminó hasta estar cerca de él. Cuando ya estuvo detrás del joven, puso su mano en el hombro del otro.

-Te voy a asustar!- exclamó. Yami de inmediato saltó, claramente asustado.

-Bakura- habló mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. –Qué haces aquí, ladrón?- preguntó, intentando sonar serio.

-No me digas que ya se le olvidó Su Alteza- contestó con sarcasmo. –Anoche dijiste con tu voz digna de un dios que este humilde siervo podía quedarse en el palacio, si me deja opinar, diría que necesitas un urgente lavado de cerebro- Sonrió al ver que había logrado que Yami se enojara.

-Muy gracioso, ladrón- le dijo molesto, mientras caminaba con la intención de salir de ahí. Quería estar solo. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente.

Sin embargo, Bakura tenía otros planes. Detuvo a Yami tomándolo del brazo.

-Adonde y sin permiso?- le preguntó.

-Suéltame ladrón, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- contestó el Faraón mientras intentaba soltarse, sin tener éxito.

-Eso se nota Faraón- afirmó mientras soltaba el brazo del joven. Sin embargo, lo empujó con fuerza hacia una de las paredes cercanas. –Pero sabes algo? Se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva "estupidez". Se llama…- le dijo, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su túnica, la cual por cierto, era la que había pertenecido al padre de Yami. Llevó el objeto hasta el cuello de Yami. Lo dejó ahí por unos momentos, esperando a que el Faraón hiciera algo. Pero el joven se quedó inmóvil. Fastidiado, bajó el cuchillo un poco más. En un movimiento rápido, rasgó las costosas ropas del otro, dejando su pecho al descubierto. –Violemos a Faraón- terminó al fin de decirlo, notando como Yami abría sus ojos en impresión.

El joven de inmediato comenzó a forcejear contra los brazos que lo tenían contra la pared.

-Qué pasa Su Majestad, no le gusta el sexo?- preguntó divertido.

-Suéltame Bakura!- exclamó Yami.

-Lo siento, pero no- contestó el otro. Con esta respuesta, el joven pareció darse por vencido.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras… no me importa- terminó en un susurro, el cual escuchó Bakura con cierta dificultad. Miró a Yami, quien estaba ahora mirando hacia otra dirección. Luego sucedió algo que nunca esperó ver en toda su vida…

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla del soberano de Egipto. Bakura la miró, sintiendo un extraño dolor en su pecho al ver a Yami en ese estado.

-"Qué demonios me pasa?"- se preguntó. Negó con su cabeza y miró de nuevo a Yami, esta vez con frialdad.

-Mírame- ordenó. El Faraón obedeció. Y por segunda vez, Bakura miró con sorpresa al joven. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor inexplicable, reflejaban el sufrimiento de un alma solitaria. Sin poder soportarlo más, Bakura buscó una excusa para salir de ahí.

-No vales ni mi tiempo- le dijo, antes de salir rápidamente del lugar.

Yami, por otra parte, se quedó ahí, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas bajaban sin parar.

Lo único que quería ahora… era morir.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Horas después, la sala del trono estaba inundada de personas. Luego de varias horas de hablar sobre los problemas del Estado, al fin habían terminado.

Yami estaba sentado en su trono. No podía negarlo, se sentía peor que nunca. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Miró a Bakura, el cual había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Genial, ahora tenía que escoger, quedarse ahí sentado y al fin, cuando todos salieran, estar de nuevo solo con el roba tumbas, o ir a sus aposentos, donde de seguro ya estarían esperándolo. –"No tiene caso retrasar lo inevitable"- se dijo mientras se levantaba, sin embargo, su cuerpo ya no soportó más y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Todos de inmediato miraron hacia delante al escuchar el golpe. Al ver a su Faraón en el suelo, corrieron hacia él, con intención de ayudarlo. Los primeros en llegar fueron Shimon y Bakura. Este último sintiendo una preocupación que nunca había sentido antes.

-Qué le pasó?- preguntó al ver a Shimon suspirar con alivio.

-Un desmayo- contestó el médico. –Últimamente Yami no ha estado comiendo muy bien, le advertí que esto pasaría pero no quiso escucharme- explicó. Bakura no supo que decir. Primero que nada, todos sabían quién era él, pero Shimon le hablaba como si nada. Acaso no sabía que él era el enemigo del Faraón? –"Se supone que "salvé" al Faraón, y ya todos lo saben"- se dijo.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a sus aposentos- ordenó el anciano. Bakura asintió, de todas formas Yami estaba inconsciente, no había problema alguno.

Lo tomó en sus brazos, sorprendiéndose al notar lo ligero que era el joven. Sin decir palabra, lo llevó a donde Shimon le había dicho, ganándose varias miradas de los presentes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yami abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose confundido al instante.

-Ya despertaste- escuchó que le decían.

-Shimon- habló. –Qué pasó?- preguntó.

-Te desmayaste… recuerdas que te lo advertí? Pero tú siempre de necio. Toma, necesitas comer algo- le dijo mientras le mostraba una bandeja llena de frutas.

-No quiero, no tengo hambre- dijo el joven de inmediato.

-Tienes que comer...-

-No quiero! Por primera vez en tu vida Shimon, haz lo que yo ordeno!- exclamó con enojo. Shimon lo miró resignado, sabiendo que el joven no escucharía, ya lo conocía bien, después de haberlo acompañado durante toda su infancia sabía lo obstinado que era el joven. –Quiero estar solo- habló de nuevo. El mayor asintió.

-Como quieras- después de decir esto, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Yami suspiró. Sabía que había alguien más en sus aposentos y sabía bien lo que quería.

-Ya puedes salir- habló. Segundos después, un hombre se acercó, mostrándole a Yami su sonrisa llena de lujuria.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Bakura miró sus alrededores fastidiado, no tenía nada que hacer. Podía irse y buscar algo que robar, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería hacerlo. Ya era de mañana y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. –"Tal vez podría ir y asustar al Faraón de nuevo"- se dijo mientras sonreía con malicia.

Con esa idea en la mente, fue a los aposentos de Yami.

Abrió la puerta y entró, buscando al joven con la mirada. Lo encontró en la cama, al parecer durmiendo. –Genial- murmuró con sarcasmo. Sin tener otra cosa que hacer, se acercó. Sin embargo, se detuvo de pronto, sintiendo como su corazón parecía acelerarse. Siguió mirando las sábanas al lado de Yami. Se acercó aún más, comprobando algo, la mancha en las sábanas sí era de sangre.

Preocupado, quitó las sábanas que cubrían el frágil cuerpo. El Faraón estaba desnudo. Bakura comprobó que la sangre era de Yami, pero… esta salía de entre las piernas del joven junto con otra… sustancia. –"No puede ser"- De pronto, todo tenía sentido. El extraño comportamiento de Yami, su falta de apetito… -"Quien hizo esto!"- se preguntó, sintiendo ganas de matar a quien fuera que le hubiera hecho daño a su Faraón. –"Un minuto… mi Faraón?… que demonios me está pasando!"- Miró de nuevo a Yami, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al ver lágrimas ya secas adornar las mejillas del soberano.

-Nadie volverá a lastimarte- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Iba a encontrar al responsable, y le haría pagar muy caro.

De pronto, se le vino algo a la mente. El guardia que debía estar cuidando los aposentos del Faraón no estaba.

-"Creo que ya sé quién será mi próxima presa"- se dijo. Ahora solo tenía que buscar al hombre. Pero en realidad ni siquiera tuvo que buscar, ya que escuchó voces no muy lejos de ahí. Un extraño presentimiento lo inundó. Siguió el camino de las voces. Al llegar miró a dos hombres, uno era desconocido para él, y el otro… era el guardia que estaba buscando.

Escuchó lo que decían, mientras se mantenía oculto.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba varias monedas de oro al otro.

-Te divertiste?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto… después de todo, no todos los días se tiene el privilegio de follar al Faraón- dijo antes de reír. Mientras tanto, Bakura estaba más que enojado. Sentía un odio tan grande hacia esos hombres. Casi el mismo odio que sentía hacia el padre de Yami. Su monstruo guardián apareció a sus espaldas.

-Atácalos- susurró con desprecio. El monstruo cumplió la orden. Sin embargo, este duró su tiempo torturando a los hombres antes de dejarlos morir. Bakura ni siquiera miró, ahora solo quería volver con Yami. Se alejó, sintiéndose culpable. Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Por qué tenía que sufrir un joven inocente como Yami?

Llegó al fin a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y entró. Yami estaba despierto y todavía estaba desnudo, y al ver a Bakura intentó esconder las sábanas.

-No tienes que hacerlo… ya lo sé todo- le dijo, intentando con mucho esfuerzo no mirar el hermoso cuerpo frente a él. El joven lo miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Supongo que ahora me dirás que doy asco y que esperas no volver a verme nunca, cierto?- preguntó, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Desde hace mucho tiempo había estado enamorado de Bakura. Al principio se había negado completamente al nuevo sentimiento, pero luego lo había aceptado y vivía cada día rogando a los dioses para que el ladrón le correspondiera.

Pero después sucedió algo que lo había convencido de que jamás podría ser amado. Después de todo, quien podría amar a alguien tan sucio?

-Hablas como si fuera tu culpa… además, no me gusta que hables por mí. No hagas conjeturas estúpidas, Faraón- le dijo el ladrón, sintiéndose molesto. En realidad, estaba más molesto con la forma en la Yami hablaba de si mismo. Y no solo eso, aún se sentía culpable. Sin embargo, disfrazó esos sentimientos con su ya conocida frialdad. –No me importa si ya estás follado, que yo sepa a mí no me afecta en nada. Si no mal recuerdo, ambos somos enemigos- Hablaba todo lo contrario a lo que sentía. Por supuesto que le importaba y claro que le afectaba. Aunque aún no sabía el por qué.

-Tienes razón, por qué debería importarte? A nadie le importa, ni siquiera a mí- comentó el joven, luchando por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-Deja de auto compadecerte, solo mírate… eres patético-

-Déjame en paz!- exclamó el joven, cayendo rendido en la cama. Sin aguantarlo más, dejó que su dolor fluyera, al igual que sus lágrimas. Ya no le importaba si Bakura veía su debilidad. Ya no le importaba nada.

-Ahora lloras como un niño, es el colmo- le dijo. La verdad era que sentía un gran deseo de acercarse y limpiar las lágrimas del joven. Abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras al oído. Pero no podía hacerlo, no lo haría. Él nunca había sido así, y no iba a empezar ahora, aunque fuera el joven a quien amaba… Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión. El joven a quien amaba? Él amaba a Yami, el hijo del hombre a quien más odiaba? No podía, era ilógico. Pero entonces, qué era lo que sentía? Ese sentimiento tan cálido dentro de él no era lo que se conocía como amor?

La realidad lo golpeó, fuerte. No podía negarlo. Bakura, el Rey de los Ladrones, estaba enamorado de Yami, el Faraón de Egipto.

De pronto sintió una gran necesidad de salir de ahí. Sintió como sus pies daban pasos hacia atrás. Al parecer, Yami notó el movimiento de inmediato, ya que levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo al ver las intenciones del otro joven.

-Bakura… no te vayas- le pidió. –Puedes seguir insultándome si quieres… pero no te vayas- pidió de nuevo. Sin embargo, las peticiones de Yami solo lograron que las ganas de Bakura por salir de ahí aumentaran.

Y así fue, en un impulso egoísta, el ladrón salió de la habitación, sin ser consciente que estaba cometiendo un error, un grave error.

Mientras tanto, Yami estaba inmóvil. En realidad, no tenía ganas de moverse. Después de todo, acababa de comprobar algo que ya sabía, el amor no era algo que fue hecho para él. Pero, ya no quería vivir la vida solo; ya ni siquiera quería vivir.

Tomó una decisión, la cual había estado haciendo a un lado durante algún tiempo. Ya no importaba, no importaba nada. Su vida era un desastre, no quería seguir así. Sacó lo que verdaderamente había estado escondiendo cuando había entrado Bakura. Él ya sabía que el joven se había enterado de lo que pasaba. No había estado dormido cuando entró el roba tumbas. No quería que lo viera en ese estado pero no había encontrado nada con que cubrir las sábanas manchadas de sangre. Pero eso ya no era importante. Con cuidado, sacó una pequeña daga de entre las sábanas. Eso era lo que había ocultado todo el tiempo.

Nada tenía sentido, nada valía la pena y lo mejor era que nada le importaba. Sin tener ningún cuidado cortó una de sus muñecas, siguiendo luego con la otra. La sangre empezó a correr en grandes cantidades. Miró la pared, y se acercó a ella. Con su propia sangre, trazó varios jeroglíficos en la pared. Al terminar, supo que ya nada se podía hacer. Llevó la daga hasta su pecho, sobre su corazón. Ya no había nada qué hacer. Cerró sus ojos y lloró por última vez.

-Ra… perdóname, no merezco ser tu hijo, pero estoy feliz de saber que esto es un nunca más- susurró. Sin pensarlo dos veces, clavó el arma con fuerza en su pecho. Era extraño, no dolía tanto como él había pensado. Sonrió, sabiendo que su dolor se había acabado, aunque su alma fuera devorada por las sombras, ya que sabía que jamás pasaría el juicio de los dioses. –Bakura- pensó en él, antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo, su cuerpo ya sin vida alguna.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Un grito alertó a Bakura de que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Sobretodo porque los gritos parecían venir de los aposentos del Faraón.

Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para lo que vería. Yami, en medio de un charco de sangre… muerto. Por un momento pensó que se desmayaría. Miró a su lado, una de las esclavas estaba sentada en el suelo, temblando y llorando con fuerza. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. En una de las paredes cercanas estaba escrito algo, se acercó un poco, quedando frente a Yami. Lo que leyó en la pared logró hacerlo caer de rodillas y hacer algo que no había hecho en toda su vida… llorar. Si bien no sabía leer muy bien, este mensaje lo entendía con claridad.

"Te amo Bakura, mi hermoso enemigo" estaba escrito con sangre en el muro. Bakura siguió mirando los jeroglíficos mientras lloraba como lo había hecho Yami horas atrás. No le importaba quién lo viera, su dolor era más grande. –"Pude haberlo evitado"- se dijo sintiéndose culpable. Miró el cuerpo sin vida frente a él. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lloró aún más. Llegó un momento en el que sus sollozos se escuchaban aún más que los de la esclava a sus espaldas.

-Yo también te amo, mi lindo Faraón- pronunció esas palabras, las cuales nunca pensó pronunciar.

Se quedó ahí, con el cuerpo de Yami en sus brazos, hasta que una multitud de gente llegó y se lo arrebataron de sus brazos.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

El pueblo entero estaba de luto. Habían perdido a su líder, el cual estaba apenas en la flor de la vida, con sus 18 años. Era triste, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que el joven se había quitado la vida.

Y hoy, era un día importante. El día en el cual el cuerpo momificado del Faraón sería colocado en su tumba, para que recibiera el descanso eterno. Aunque todos sabían que sería muy difícil que los dioses aceptaran a alguien que había despreciado la vida que ellos mismos le habían dado.

El sarcófago ya estaba en el Valle de los Reyes. Los sacerdotes lo llevaban mientras pronunciaban cantos en honor a los dioses. Además, uno de los sacerdotes se encargaba de llevar el tesoro del Faraón… el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Este por alguna extraña razón se había dividido en miles de piezas al morir el rey.

Y mientras tanto, la escena era observada por alguien a lo lejos.

Bakura miraba con atención los acontecimientos. No era fácil saber que dentro de ese sarcófago se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de la única persona a la que había amado.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Ya había tomado su decisión, no volvería a amar y no volvería a mostrar debilidad.

-"Esto es un nunca más"- se dijo decidido. Volvería a ser el mismo de antes. El joven cruel y despiadado, que no mostraba compasión alguna.

La decisión estaba tomada, desde ese día en adelante, volvería a ser Bakura, el Rey de los Ladrones.

**Fin**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: hola gente! Sí, otro nuevo fic, y sí otro one-shot n.n

Bakura: O.O me… me… ME HICISTE LLORAR! ESO ES BLASFEMIA, YO NO LLORO POR NADA NI POR NADIE Y MENOS POR EL CABEZA DE PUERCO ESPIN ESE! Por cierto… dónde demonios está mi Sortija del Milenio!

Magi: sobre la sortija, en este fic aún no la tienes así que por eso no está contigo y… admítelo Kura, tú amas a Yami u.u

Bakura: CLARO QUE NO! Y SI PUBLICAS ESTO TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

Magi: O.o ok, pero para tu información… ya lo publiqué -.-

Bakura: considérate muerta, y en una manera muy dolorosa

Magi: o.o ok… creo. Pero bueno, ya no los aburro con las tonterías de este lindo muchachito llamado Kura

Bakura: Bakura, no Kura

Magi: ok, ok! Bakura con "b" de burro, oye sí te va ladrón

Bakura: mejor.despídete.antes.de.que.te.MATE!

Magi: O.O bueno, nos vemos luego. No olviden dejar sus cometarios, después de todo es mi primer fic de Bakura/Yami

JA NE!


End file.
